


【TwoSet｜EB】短打合輯

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [7]
Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, TwoSet Violin - Freeform, breddy - Freeform, twoset - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP皆為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	1. 2 Boys 1 Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 腦洞來源：2 Boys 1 Violin

Brett簡直不知道自己身為一個專業的小提琴家到底在拉什麼鬼東西，他放下手中的弓整個人笑倒在Eddy肩膀上，再繼續拉下去實在太褻瀆了！

「不玩了不玩了！」

年長者平時無精打采的雙眼彎成一對月牙，笑不攏嘴的他抬起頭似乎想對Eddy說些什麼，卻只能發出咯咯笑聲。

「好可愛——！」Eddy看著懷裡的男友傻乎乎的模樣忍不住在心裡大聲尖叫，他抬起右手想將人摟進懷裡卻把對方的左手給扯了過來。

噢！差點忘記我們還綁在一塊兒。

於是Eddy只好順勢將Brett往自己拉過來些，接著低下頭彎著腰，就將唇瓣貼到對方仍帶著笑意的雙唇上。

「Eddy你……」Brett到口的話被小自己一歲的戀人吞進口中，消散在交疊的唇齒之間。

攝影機似乎還在錄影，但兩人已經管不了這麼多。

Eddy伸出拿著琴的左手讓Brett可以把弓掛上自己指頭，而空下來的右手自然的摟上男友的頸項，好加深這個吻。

這次換Eddy忍不住笑了出來。

「兄弟，錄影還沒關。」

「shit……」

END


	2. 病從口入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊EB🍊❤️🐑  
> ＊OOC注意  
> ＊某天突然想看這樣的梗……

不常運動的小提琴家總是多了那麼一些文弱書生的氣息，一遇到忽冷忽熱的劇烈天氣變化，房內屬於音樂家的咳嗽聲難免多了起來。

「你感冒了？」Brett停下拉動琴弓的手，轉頭看了一眼因為咳嗽而拉錯音的伙伴，腦中不禁想著：「這傢伙不是上個月才剛病好嗎？」

「對啊，誰叫有人晚上都搶我被子。」Eddy把嘴埋在臂彎咳了幾聲後，一屁股坐倒在沙發上有些懶洋洋的不想繼續練琴。

其實也不是什麼多嚴重的病，長期關注的粉絲都知道兩人偶爾會在鏡頭前咳個幾聲或是一臉疲憊的拍片， 通常要不了幾天就會不藥而癒，只是需要給身體一些時間。

  
  


Brett把琴放回琴盒中後默默的站在一旁盯著坐在沙發上閉目養神的男人，死氣沉沉的雙眼毫無波瀾，看不出在想些什麼。

或許是察覺到男友不尋常的沉默，Eddy也抬起放在椅背上的腦袋向對方挑起一邊眉毛，不解的用眼神詢問Brett為何站在原地發呆。

這時男人像是某個開關打開似的，終於再度動了起來。

他走到Eddy面前，無視對方懷中抱著的小提琴，毫不猶豫的坐到Eddy腿上環抱住男人的頸項，十分難得的主動撒起嬌來。

「Brett？」面對突然擠到身上的大型無尾熊，Eddy不得不一手拿弓一手拿琴把胸前的位置讓出來，艱難的用拿著琴的手虛抱住Brett的身體。

「親一個。」

「什麼？NO！我在感冒耶！走開！」

「我不介意，我就是想吻你！」

「不行！」

發現到戀人的意圖不軌後，Eddy不斷搖頭想甩掉Brett湊上來的唇瓣，要不是自己的手上正拿著琴，年輕的小提琴家早就把賴在身上的煩人傢伙丟到地上，而不是像現在一樣，只能胡亂甩著頭怪叫著要對方閃一邊去。

「Brett！停！你……唔……」

最終，Brett還是得逞了。

他捧著Eddy的雙頰飢渴難耐的啃咬著對方豐厚的雙唇，靈活的舌肉鑽入對方口中來回舔弄著，貼在男人身上的身體若有似無的磨蹭了起來，挑逗意味十足。

「你知道嗎？」Brett鬆開嘴後輕喘著氣滿足的坐回Eddy腿上，他慢吞吞地接過Eddy手上的小提琴，把它放回置於地上的琴盒，接著重新幫自己找個舒服的位置靠著對方的胸口窩著，「如果現在不親你，之後就沒機會了，這根本是種折磨。」

「兄弟……我就是不想傳染給你啊……」被吻得七葷八素的Eddy一手摀著臉一手摟著懷中的戀人哀號道，為什麼這個男人總是想做什麼就做什麼，而且自己還會輕易地放棄抵抗呢？

「搞不好你傳染給我，感冒就好了。」

「是喔是喔，那你也可以得諾貝爾獎了！」

  
  
  


隔天，房內製造咳嗽聲的人又多出了一位。

  
  
  


END


	3. Knowing 2nd Violin Parts Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊梗來自Knowing 2nd Violin Parts Challenge  
> ＊OOC不可避  
> ＊關於事後懲罰

關掉攝影機後，Brett的情緒還沒從方才的遊戲中走出來。

有那麼多個題目居然沒有一題打對，年長的小提琴家都要開始懷疑是自己見識不夠，還是這次的選曲真的一點都不有名。

「Bro，這簡直蠢斃了！」Brett一邊無奈的笑著一邊將手中的小提琴放到桌上。

男人才剛抬起頭，就被身旁突然衝上來的搭檔往牆上推去，Brett踉蹌了幾步後整個人背靠在牆上，還沒搞懂Eddy突然在發什麼神精，對方伸出雙臂抵在Brett臉旁的牆壁上，將年長者的活動範圍限制在自己的懷中。

「哇喔……這就是所謂的『壁咚』嗎？」Brett忍不住在心中讚嘆道。

「剛剛的懲罰不算，你需要再做一個懲罰。」Eddy低著頭看著比自己矮了半顆頭的戀人低聲說著，剛剛的懲罰對Brett來說根本是小菜一碟，這讓他覺得應該要再來一些Bonus punishment。

「說什麼傻話？我為什麼要再做一個？」Brett抬著頭雙眼毫無波瀾地盯著對方瞧，男人沒搞懂Eddy突然為難自己的意義是什麼，但既然他都說了……

「好嘛，不然你還要我做什麼？你說我就做。」Brett意料外的爽快答應，反倒讓Eddy一時間語塞，「呃……這個嘛……不然讓我親三下！」

「老兄！還有人還在外面耶！到時候他以為我們拍完了直接衝進來怎麼辦？」

「你自己說：『我說你就做』，我決定就是要親你三下！」

天上掉下來的甜頭豈有不吃的道理？

既然Brett無意間挖坑給自己跳，Eddy當然就順勢跟著跳進去把洞口堵上。

「不！我現在後悔了！好歹等人走了再說！」Brett開始躁動不安的想逃出Eddy的雙臂之間，但對方反倒將身體貼得更近，近到Brett能感受到鼻息噴灑在自己臉上，近到只要抬起頭就能吻到對方的唇瓣，他已經無路可逃。

「只要三下……我會很乖很安靜的，不會讓人發現。」Eddy一邊用輕柔的嗓音安撫的說著，一邊收回抵在牆上手臂改為捧起男友的臉龐，溫暖的指腹摩娑著Brett白嫩的肌膚，直到看見男人默許的眼神後，才開始下一個動作。

「One.」

Eddy撥開Brett的瀏海將濕潤的唇瓣印在愛人的額頭上，如蜻蜓點水般淺嚐即止，就像是先給Brett一個心理準備。

「Two.」

Eddy低下頭將雙唇貼上對方因害羞而染上紅暈的頰肉，Brett下意識地閉上眼睛不敢看Eddy近在臉前的雙眼，他很確定Eddy在離開前偷舔了一下，唾液殘留的地方有些冰涼卻不會感到厭惡。

「Three.」

Eddy伸出舌頭示意Brett也這麼做後一改方才溫和平靜的輕吻，挑逗意味十足的纏上對方濕滑的舌肉，張嘴含住微開的唇瓣掠奪愛人的氣息，饒富佔有慾的深吻讓早已把持不住的Brett主動伸手勾住Eddy的頸項，讓彼此的距離更加靠近。

安靜的琴房只剩下兩人粗重的喘息聲及吸吮彼此唇舌的煽情水聲，Brett似乎已經不記得這只是遊戲的懲罰，大概連外頭還有其他人都忘了，他幾乎要把自己黏到Eddy身上只為了得到更多的親吻及愛撫，當Brett的手很自動的想幫對方脫下礙事的外套時，Eddy終於率先尋回理智，強迫自己把Brett從自己的身上扒下來。

「嘿——！」Brett一臉迷茫的抗議著，他還想要更多！不想要現在停下來！

「懲罰結束了。親上癮了嗎？」Eddy似笑非笑的幫對方及自己抹去嘴角的唾液後，逕自打開房門走出琴房，留下還傻愣在原地的Brett思考為什麼Eddy要中途喊停。

等Eddy送走協助拍片的友人後，不意外地聽到Brett的慘叫聲從琴房的門縫傳出。

看來他已經想起來方才的自己有多麼失態。

「嘿Brett！接下來只剩我們了喔。」

「……去你的房間啦！」

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你以為還有肉嗎?  
> 沒有了。  
> 我才不寫ㄋ


	4. 夜路走多遇到鬼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇大概是今年2、3月就開了草稿  
> 寫到現在沒有坑也是奇蹟……

與Eddy交往至今已邁入第五年，Brett仍有在週末跑夜店喝酒、跳舞的習慣。

但Brett上夜店純粹是為了紓解壓力，而不是招惹不必要的麻煩。

Eddy也懂對方的心思，只是每次送走男友前一定不厭其煩的提醒對方要控制酒量、如果喝醉一定要打給自己、不要跟陌生人走、陌生人請的酒別亂喝，諸如此類嘮嘮叨叨、把Brett當小孩的話。

後來還是無法放心的Eddy乾脆在Brett傳訊告知要返家時，先到三個巷口外的公車亭等待年長的戀人從離家不遠的夜店走回來，如此一來他們還能手牽手一起散步回家，享受難得的悠閒時光。

  
  


這天Brett也在夜店與過去的大學同窗狂歡到半夜才回家。

今天被灌的酒有些多，Brett在腦子暈呼呼、全身飄飄然的情況下努力地傳了訊息給在家中等待的Eddy。

他幾乎是在鍵盤上隨便戳了幾下就把訊息送出去，這時的Brett也管不著對方到底能不能看懂，他相信Eddy會明白的。

  
  


與友人揮手道別後，醉醺醺的小提琴家搖搖晃晃的邁著步伐朝家的方向前進。

澳洲的夜晚少了炙熱的豔陽顯得舒適宜人，Brett被涼爽的夜風吹拂的睡意漸增，他不知道自己走了多遠的路，只知道沒碰到Eddy代表自己走的還不夠遠。

在酒精的作用下，Brett突然覺得他所看到的世界跟平時不一樣。他愣愣地站在人行道上抬頭看著夜空中皎潔的月亮，彎成月牙狀的明月讓Brett想起一個他很喜歡也很熟悉的東西……

「啊……Eddy的眼睛。」Brett呆呆地把心中的答案放到口中咀嚼，那雙眼總是如此閃耀、如此透徹地望著自己，他敢說Eddy的眼睛肯定比月亮還要漂亮。

  
  


酒醉的小提琴家依然傻楞楞的站在路中間發呆，完全沒有意識到自己身在無人的街道上或許會有惹上麻煩的可能。

當黑暗中突然伸出一雙強而有力的手從後方猛然抱住Brett單薄的身體時，男人忍不住驚叫出聲，他下意識的縮起身體不停掙扎想甩開身上的爪子，卻怎麼樣都無法順利掙脫對方的擒抱。

Brett本想大聲呵斥這無禮的舉動，卻因為酒精的作用讓舌頭打結，到口的叫罵變成一串含糊不清的求饒。身後的人見Brett即使沒什麼力氣卻還是非常激烈的反抗，更加用力地抱住矮小的男人，似乎還在他耳邊說了些什麼。

已經嚇壞的Brett哪聽得進那麼多話，他抓撓著交錯在胸前的雙手但小提琴家修剪整齊的指甲沒有什麼殺傷力只是把對方逼得更急，後頭的人果真開始試圖將人向後拖，也不曉得想把自己帶去哪裡。

  
  


勒索？綁架？變態？

各種可能的不良意圖都在小提琴家腦中閃過，而無論是哪一種他都不想順對方的意。

  
  


「放開我！Eddy救我！有人要抓……嗚嗚！」Brett好不容易能發出聲音後馬上扯開嗓子在深夜的街道上大聲呼救，但一句話都還沒說完就被身後的人摀住嘴巴，只剩幾聲來不及吐出的嗚咽聲。

Brett的腦中已經徹底一片空白，完全不曉得該怎麼解決這輩子從沒遇過的危機，情急之下他也顧不得自己有沒有潔癖，張嘴就往摀著自己的手用力咬下去，只聽見耳邊爆出一聲熟悉的哀號及叫罵聲，Brett原本混亂的大腦瞬間冷靜下來。

「E、Eddy？你、你他媽在做什麼啦？！」當Brett意識到襲擊自己的人居然就是自己男友時，他立刻掙脫出對方的懷抱，把人推開後踉蹌地向後退了好幾步。

「我才要問你在做什麼！」Eddy一邊甩著被咬痛的右手一邊口氣微愠地說著：「你今天到底喝了多少？居然直接從我面前走過去都沒發現！」

  
  


原來Eddy跟往常一樣先到公車亭裡坐著一邊玩著手機一邊等待戀人的歸來，誰知道那個醉鬼居然大搖大擺地從自己面前走過去似乎完全沒打算停下來地意思。Eddy有些錯愕地跟上去後就看見Brett站在路中間發呆的樣子，他原先只是想從後頭給對方一個驚喜，誰知道Brett會嚇成這樣。

Eddy看對方掙扎成這樣不敢突然放手，怕Brett會跌倒或是弄傷自己，原先是想把人帶到公車亭裡坐著冷靜一下，但男人開始大吼大叫時Eddy更怕驚動到附近的居民造成騷動，下意識地先制止Brett的舉動誰知道卻被咬傷……早知道就不要管他了！

  
  


「對、對不起嘛……還很痛嗎？」Brett自知理虧地先低頭道歉，他把自己擠進Eddy懷裡，握著還有淡淡齒痕的右手「啾啾啾」地吻了幾下，似乎這樣做就能讓痛痛飛走。

「沒事啦，我也不該這樣嚇你，走吧。」面對交往多年的男人Eddy是無法生氣超過5分鐘的，他摟住矮自己半個頭的男人後在對方的額頭上親了一下，示意自己完全不在意。

  
  


「嗯，回家吧。」

  
  


深夜的無人街道，只能看到一對互相依偎的戀人緊扣著彼此的雙手漫步在回家的道路上，逐漸拉長的影子慢慢消失在夜色之中。

  
  
  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈囉，我是老千  
> 其實這篇的主題是假雜魚啦！有沒有被騙到呀( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> 以為老千真的要讓Brett在半夜的小路上被變態拖走啥的
> 
> 沒有啦！！！！！  
> 是陳韋丞啦！！！
> 
> 反正就是這樣的小故事  
> 我也不知道自己在寫什麼  
> 大概是想逃避寫連載的事實ㄅ（幹
> 
> 如果你有被騙到，歡迎跟我說(●´∀｀●)


End file.
